Pokemon: Rose #3- The Rose League
by Sephiroth2
Summary: Ash didn't win the Indigo League...he won the Orange League...the Johto League isn't for him. Which new league can he find, one that will prove him to be a true Pokemon Master?


**The Rose League**   
**Pokemon: Rose episode 3**   
**by Sephiroth.**

**NOTE: This story may be much easier to understand if you've read the previous "Pokemon: Rose" fics.**   
**NOTE: Anytime you may see an asterik (*), the rest of the sentence is a referral to a real Pokemon episode. (~) refers to a past _Pokemon: Rose_ episode.**   
**NOTE: Any of the attacks used by the Pokemon are taken from both the trading cards and the TV show, unlike in "Of A Lifetime".**

We join Ash, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu back home in Pallet, in Ash's house. It's a beautiful sunny day, and Ash is dreaming about becoming a Pokemon master. 

"Ash!" Misty called. "What are you doing now?" Finally, Togepi and Pikachu were asleep, finally, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum had gone shopping. At last, they were alone. She ran up next to him, and sat beside him on the window seat. The view outside was so intensely wonderful. She wanted to go outside, maybe take a walk with him...her secret lover...no one would ever know. 

"Let's go outside", Ash announced. By the look in his eyes and the tightness of his fist, Misty could tell that this wouldn't be a nice romatic walk. 

"Uh, where are we going?" she asked in a slightly annoyed voice. The perfect chance had been ruined by him and his repetitive, usless dreams. Ash? A Pokemon Master? In a world where pigs could fly and cows could swim, Ash would have no problem with that. 

"I'm going to Professor Oak", the trainer said, standing up. He didn't even realize that there was someone beside him, blushing and crushing over him the whole time. "I want to figure out if there are any other leagues I can join. *I didn't make it _that_ far in the Pokemon Indigo League, and I already won the Orange League. *The Johto League is is _okay_...but..." 

"You need something more fierce, right?" Misty asked with a sigh. "Typical boy, Ash, typical boy." 

"What?" 

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand- it's a girl thing. Anyway, let's go to Professor Oak. I've been wanting to join a league myself." 

Ash jumped up at hearing this. "No fair! I want to be in it all by myself!" 

Misty giggled to herself. _Hey, maybe he likes the type of girl who argues_, she thought strategically. "You're too afraid that you'll lose to me. It's okay, Ashy. There are a few bumps along the way. You can't win every league, especially if you're competing against me!" 

"Oh, boy", Ash said. "Let's get going and see what this is all about..." He grabbed Pikachu and Misty grabbed Togepi. They headed for the door together. 

On their way out, they bumped into Brock. He nearly dropped his groceries. "Damn, were're you guys going to so fast?" 

"Aww!" Mrs. Ketchum cried, running toward the three trainers. "My little Ashy has grown up so fast...he and Misty were going out!" 

"No way!" Misty said quickly. She blushed. "First, I'm _not_ going out with him! Second, he's _never_ gonna grow up!" 

"I'd rather be a little kid and single than grown up and be dating", Ash mumbled. Misty tried not to let it get to her. 

"Well, we were going to Professor Oak's to check out any other leagues Ash and I could join", she said. "You wanna come, Brock?" 

"Sure, why not?" Brock said. He carefully put his groceries on the table and grabbed his things. "I'll probably join if you join, Misty." 

Misty grinned an evil grin. "There ya go, Ash Ketchum! Two experienced gym leaders to beat! I wonder if you can actually do it? Huh, Ash, huh?" 

Ash was nowhere in sight. Misty, Brock, and Mrs. Ketchum walked outside and looked down the road. There he was, Pikachu on his shoulder, running toward Professor Oak's laboratory. They all sighed.   
  


"Professor!" Ash called. He, Misty, and Brock had finally arrived. "Where are you? I have to talk to you about something!" 

Professor Oak appeared, holding a kettle of tea. "Ash? What are you doing here? Don't you know it's four o'clock?" 

"What?" 

"Never mind. I'm seeing what the customs of other cultures are like." 

Brock and Misty laughed. Oak was always trying something new. 

Ash was jumping up and down with excitement. He couldn't wait to get it out of his mouth. "I want to try a new league! I need something fresh, something new! I want to be challenged and become the world's greatest Pokemon Master!" 

The professor grinned at the boy's enthusiasm. He knew that there was only one league for Ash. One that he could follow through and win... He walked over to a wall and showed them a huge poster hanging there. 

"_The Rose League_", Ash read with awe. "Wow..." 

"The Rose League is very challenging, even for a trainer like you", Oak explained. "There are four gym leaders, with the nickname 'The Rose Garden'. One of them is in Tulip City, which is known for its strong Pokemon. Another is Carnation City, which is known for its evolved Pokemon. Another is Buttercup City, wich is known for its legendary Pokemon. The last one is Dandelion City...but I'm not sure you want to hear about that yet..." 

"Why not?" Ash asked. Misty was listening carefully, Brock was taking down notes...and Ash, he was just excited. 

"Hold on, Ash", the professor laughed. "The best part about the Rose League is yet to come! After you earn the four badges, you can compete at the huge Rose Stadium in Blossomtropolis City. It's a full six-Pokemon battle, and I hear the gym leader there is pretty tough. Your reward will totally motivate you...you get The Official Rose League Trophy, and you get into the International Pokemon Hall of Fame. Even if you're a runner up, you'll still get a small display in the Hall of Fame, and you'll recieve a plaque. But...if you win, you also get to become the official gym leader of Dandelion City's gym for this year!" 

"_NO WAY!_" Ash, Misty, and Brock cried together. 

"A gym leader?!" Ash yelled. "Count me in!" 

"Me too!" Misty yelled. 

"Me three!" Brock yelled. 

The three trainers hi-fived each other with smiles on their faces.   
  


"Me four", James said softly to himself. Team Rocket had been eyeing Professor Oak's Pokemon outside when James caught wind of the conversation. "Roses...how fitting for me." 

"You're not entering that shitty competition, are you?" Jessie asked. "You're crazy." 

"But I'll become a gym leader!" James said. "*Being the temporary leader of the boss's gym in Veridian City was boring. I've always wanted to become a great Pokemon Master. Maybe I'll get my big break here." 

"How boring", Jessie said. "Until I find out how much gym leaders are paid, I won't even consider it." 

"They're paid goldmines, aren't they?" Meowth asked. "You'll be richer than rich, Jessie!" 

"Really?" she asked, blinking. Suddenly, she felt different about joining the Rose League. "Is that true, James?" 

James sighed. "You know how vast my parents' estate is? Well...um...it's because my great grandfather was a gym leader." 

"I'm on my way to finally getting what I desire!" Jessie squealed. 

_I'm doing it for the excitement and triumph, not the money_, James thought to himself. _She just doesn't get it._ He stared through the window and someone he had fallen for a very long time ago. _Oh, Brock...I hope I don't have to battle against you. If I do...I'll lose, just for you. You're the only one who I'd rather have become a gym leader other than me._

"Let's do it!" Meowth cried. "Team Rocket's going to be on top!" 

The three Rockets hi-fived each other with smiles on their faces. 

All five trainers were ready...for the Rose League.   
  
  


** Sorry that was so short...but I couldn't think of anything else to write about!! -Sephiroth**

------------------------------------------------------------------   
Pokemon: Rose episode #1- "Of A Lifetime" rated PG. _Now playing!_   
Pokemon: Rose episode #2- "Fluid Ounces" rated NC-17 _Now playing!_   
Pokemon: Rose episode #4- Not Titled As Of Yet not yet rated _Coming soon!_   
Pokemon: Rose Movie- Not Titled As Of Yet not yet rated C_oming soon!_


End file.
